What Harry Thought
by emcee31
Summary: An attempt to read what goes on in Harry's mind as he learns about magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one The Sorting

_GRYFFINDOR_

That's strange. I'm not brave in heart, and I don't have daring, bravery or chivalry. (I'd better put the hat back on the stool, so everyone won't laugh at me as they did at the boy-with-the-escaping-toad.) Though their laughter wasn't the cruel kind I've always heard before. Why not Hufflepuff? I think I'm just to everyone (and Hagrid called me "Just Harry" with a big grin on as much of his face as I could see); I'm loyal to my family – I do everything they tell me; and I'm certainly unafraid of toil: I cooked the breakfast, brought in the letters, washed the dishes, mowed the lawn, did everything the family told me to. **THANK GOODNESS THE HAT DIDN'T MAKE ME GO INTO SLYTHERIN, EVEN THOUGH IT WANTED TO! **

So I'm in Gryffindor, with the clever girl (witch? I though they were ugly old women who were burned to death years ago; but Hagrid said my mum was one) who has already learnt all the text books by heart, and was able to work all the spells she tried. My friend Ron doesn't like her, but she was helping the boy-with-the-toad – Trevor? No, that was the toad. I wonder why the only pets allowed are owls, toads, cats and rats? The owls are magic – you just tell them who you want to send your letter to, and they know where he is. I can't send Hedwig to the family, though – they'd lock me under the stairs again. But the rat just sleeps when he's not biting Crabbe's finger, and Trevor always tries to run away. It's good Hedwig doesn't try to get away, I'd never be able to catch her, even on a flying broom.

**GREAT! RON'S IN GRYFFINDOR TOO!**

The headmaster wanted to say a few words, but I don't understand them. Well, I've been called a nitwit often enough, and Dudley used to tweak my ears before I learned to run away from him, and Dudders blubbers :D whenever he isn't given what he wants straight away; and all those words are a bit strange, so perhaps that makes them Oddments?

Percy Weasley is a Prefect, but he says the Headmaster is a bit mad. I don't think they'd make him headmaster of a huge school like this if he was mad. And Hagrid said he's a great man. The chocolate frog card said he is considered by many to be the greatest wizard of modern times. Percy's wrong, or perhaps he was joking.

**WHAT A WONDERFUL MEAL.**

**That, er, Baron ghost is really frightening, and that's where the hat wanted to put me!**

The Irish boy has a muggle father. Both the clever girl's parents are dentists. The toadboy :D is brought up by his grandmother, so perhaps Voldemort killed his parents, too. I must ask him when I can remember his name.

**Ouch! When that hook nosed teacher looked at me – glared at me, really – I felt a terrible pain where that scar is. It has never hurt before. there must be some kinds of magic to make you hurt someone else. I must learn that one in case I meet Voldemort.**

I thought Dumbledore was joking about the very painful death for those who used the third floor corridor on the right-hand side, but nobody else laughed, so that must be an important test, like Adam's apple in the garden of Eden.

All these corridors and stairways, filled with pictures of people who talked and walked and waved… will we ever get to bed?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have read this so far. I thought it would be an easy one to write, so I started eagerly. By the time I worked out how to get it on the site, I felt it was too easy – anyone can work out what Harry was thinking, so it probably isn't interesting for anyone else to read. Please let me know if it's just a waste of space. Dudders and I can keep it offline.

So far (as at 3/3/11) two readers have kindly told me they'd like some more. I'm having trouble getting corrections/new chapters uploaded.  
>As at 1903/2012, another kind reader has helped, by pointing out that I had mis-spelled GRYFFINDOR. However, my efforts to update have simply wiped out Chapter 1, and re-labelled Chapter 2 as 1. Chapter 2.

(:-(

Chapter 2

First Day at Hogwarts

Nearly everyone wants to look at my scar. Surely there are better things to look at. Aunt Petunia called it ugly, and even left a little bit of hair to hide it when she cut all the rest off. Nobody seems to think there's a me underneath the scar, except for Ron. Oh, yes, and Percy. And Hagrid. After their first look, Ron's twin brothers are prepared to talk to me as if I really existed.

It's lucky Ron seems to like me. He's used to moving and talking paintings, so he'll find it easier to get to the places where we should be. That caretaker seems to be a mixture of my aunt and uncle; but at least he seems to hate us all, and not just me. His cat is the first one I've met that doesn't wind around my legs and purr. It seems to be a magic cat: if ever you don't want to be seen, it appears suddenly, then disappears, and comes back with Mr Filch.

The clever girl said she wanted to start Transfiguration, but it seems impossible to do. You say the words, wave your wand, and nothing happens, at least for all of us except Granger. It's the same in the Charms lesson; only Granger can make it work. When Hagrid said, 'This boy knows nothing about anything', he was really right. The Hat seemed to think I could do well, so I must have messed things up by not going into Slytherin; after all, it knows more about magic than I do, than I ever will.

**I hope they don't send me back to the Dursleys!**

Professor Quirrel doesn't seem to be a good teacher, although what he'd be like if he didn't stutter so badly could be quite different. I wonder how he got a job as a teacher? Surely not being able to speak clearly would count against you.

Ron seems to be the only full-blooded wizard in our class. Neville said his grandmother is, but his parents must be dead, too, since he lives with her. Seamus's mother is a witch, but his father is a muggle. Dean's mother is a muggle, but his father left them before Dean showed any magic, so they don't know about him. Someone said most of the Slytherins are full blooded wizards, and the few who aren't pretend that they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Random thoughts

These are not mentioned in the canon, but you do not need to travel to a different universe to fit them in. I always feel it's dangerous jumping from one universe to another. What would happen if you slipped? :(

When someone has a pleasant daydream, he's sometimes told he's just building castles in the air. But what's wrong with that? Life in a castle can be much better than life in an unhappy home. Hogwarts isn't in the air, but it's a place I'd like to dream of if I couldn't live in it. Now, a balance sheet for life at Hogwarts:

Debits **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Credits

Draco Malfoy **XXXXXXXXXXXX** Ron

Snape **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Hermione

Binns **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Dumbledore

Filch **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Hagrid

Homework **XXXXXXXXXXXX** Hedwig

Losing house points **XXXXXX **Great meals

Slytherin House **XXXXXXXX MAGIC!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** No Dursleys

So, it's the best place in the world.

Second best: Diagon Alley.

Third: Anywhere but Surrey.

I wonder how Hagrid and Fang fit into his house? Maybe it's magic.

Why is the forest forbidden?

Do the people in the pictures ever get lost?

McGonagall can make herself a cat; Hagrid tried to make Dudders a pig, but he was too close to being one already. I wonder what Dumbledore changes into? Snape, probably a snake. Sprout? Maybe a privet hedge; she might spend her holidays in Privet Drive. Flitwick, a giant. Hagrid, a dog that Fang could play with. Quirrel, a squirrel. Hooch, a snitch. The astronomy teacher – I'm always half asleep then, so I can't remember her name – a comet.

Why does Malfoy hate Hagrid, who's such a kind man? The only teacher he likes is Snape, but that might be because he's so good at mixing potions.


	4. Chapter 4

What Harry Thought Chapter 4

I have invented a couple of OCs to avoid being sued; but anyone can have them. I'd rather own Dudley.

An exclusive by the, er Occasional Tin o'bull (The Daily Prophet thought there was no profit in it).

Sibyl Crazed, a self-styled (distant) relation of the famous Cassandra Callworthy, has issued the following prognosis:

Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!

An obscure would-be scribe will suffer writers' block from the ninth day of March until the Full Moon of the month of Nisan, which Muggles call Easter.

Hopefully, he will use this time to amass 100,000 grains of rice to feed those who will be hungry in nineteen years' time.

Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Uh! I must have dozed off for a moment.

_End of our exclusive interview by Writer Skiter._

What Harry Thought Chapter 4

Broomstick beats Rememberall

Flying lessons with Slytherin – what will that be like? At least, I'm not afraid of heights: when the wind blew me up on to the school roof, I just felt glad that I'd escaped. The teachers used to be angry when they thought you were lying, but they weren't always careful to keep to the truth themselves. They told Uncle Vernon than I had CLIMBED up to the roof, when I was blown up there by the wind. I was punished because someone imagined I'd climbed up there.

Up! **Wow!** Something magic works for me at last. Ha! Malfoy's always boasting about how well he can fly, but he doesn't even know how to hold the broom properly.

Poor Neville Longbottom. He's unluckier than I am. He certainly didn't want to be first in the air. It looks as if he doesn't want to be in the air at all.

Ouch! A broken arm. I know what that feels like! Before I learned to run, I used to get a bone broken nearly every week, and I'd get blamed for it. At least Madame Hooch is getting him looked after.

Malfoy's picked up the rememberall he tried to steal at breakfast. "Just looking," he said, but if McGonagall hadn't been there, he'd have taken it. But there's no teacher here now to make him give it back.

I** MUST GET IT BACK FOR NEVILLE.**

I know what it's like to have your things stolen – Duds used to steal the food off my plate! If Malfoy thinks he can fly away with it, I'll have to stop him.

**I CAN FLY! IT'S EASY! IT'S WUUUUUUUUUUNDERFUL!**

_Yes, I know it's spelt wonderful, but wooooooooonderful doesn't give the right sound._

Should I knock Malfoy off his broom or catch the rememberall? If I break his neck, I'll be in trouble, so I'll go for Neville's rememberall instead.

_**[McG**_

_Harry Potter, follow me!]_

**HP**

Just when something goes right, everything goes wrong. This is the end. Sent home, and never come back again.

Wood? Is she going to beat me up first?

Seeker? What does she mean? She looks happy. So does Oliver Wood. He also looks very tough.

**I'M THE FIRST FIRST YEAR TO PLAY IN A HOUSE TEAM FOR A HUNDRED YEARS!**

**A/N:**

And now it's goodbye until Easter. I must control my obsession with fanfic. It took a heart attack to cure me of smoking, and at 80 another infarct could easily be my last. (:-D)===

Very warm thanks to RubeusHagrid34, who successfully navigated me through the maze called document manager, so that I now have these four chapters up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think Harry may have learnt some Occlumency. This chapter would have been the Wizards' Duel, but all I could see was Harry imagining himself facing Malfoy, a Darth Vader look-alike – with Light Sabres. Then during the encounter with Fluffy, all I could see was gibbering terror. As Harry isn't all that good at Occlumency, the cloudiness may have come from Tom being so close, and causing pain in the scar so often. So, it's**

**Chapter 5: Seeker.**

Granger said that dog-thing was standing on a trapdoor. And it's in the corridor we were warned to keep away from if we didn't want to die a painful death. Why put it there, then warn everyone it's there? There must be some reason why it's so important to keep us away. Surely they could just magic the trapdoor shut. Filch seems to be a Muggle, so he could cover it with concrete.

It must be hiding something very valuable. Valuable! It might be what Hagrid called the You-Know-What in vault 713.

Breakfast was exciting this morning: a broom for me and a note from Professor McGonagall telling me to keep it quiet. It didn't stay quiet for long when Malfoy grabbed it outside the Great Hall. It was lucky that little professor came along and said it was OK for me to have it. Then, one of the best moments of my life, I said it was because of Malfoy that I got it! You could see he was furious but he couldn't do anything about it.

**THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BROOM IN THE WORLD!**

**THE KID IN DIAGON ALLEY SAID THE NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND IS THE FASTEST BROOM EVER. IF RIDING AN OLD SCHOOL BROOM WAS SO GREAT, WHAT WILL IT BE LIKE ON THIS?**

This Quidditch pitch is really magic. Those goalposts are so high they look like little toys from down here. I'll go up and see how big they really are before Wood comes.

Since they're vertical, it shouldn't be as hard to score goals as it is with basketball rings. But since the Chasers are on brooms they could soar down from above and dunk them if they were horizontal. I'll see how long it takes to zoom from one team's goalpost to the other's.

**[Wood: Hey, Potter, come down!]**

I suppose that box has the four balls. The big one is the Quaffle, the two strapped down are the Bludgers, and the little one is the Golden Snitch. That's the only one I have to worry about. If I don't get it before the other Seeker, the game ends with 150 more points to them. So, unless we're more that 150 points ahead, I MUST get it. Even if we are 150 ahead, the extra 150 counts towards the total for the Cup.

Wood doesn't think I'll catch the Golden Snitch, so we'll show him how easy it is to catch his golf balls. Easy! He should try it with marbles to make it interesting. If wizard kids don't play marbles, he could use gobstones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hallowe'en

**A/N: I think I'll finsh up with this chapter. It no longer seems the desirable idea I started with: anyone who has read the books as often as I have could do as much, and in many cases, better, so I'll no longer waste space.**

Swish and flick - Swish and flick - Swish and flick –

Wingardium leviosa - Wingardium leviosa - Wingardium leviosa –

Lucky there's no letter f in it to confuse with s – we might end up with hippopotamuses on our chests :D

**[Ron: You do it then, if you're so clever.]**

Ron's not being very clever – he must know everything works for Hermione.

**WOW! IT WOULD BE GREAT TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!**

Wingardium leviosa - Wingardium leviosa - Wingardium leviosa –

Will I ever get it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a pity she heard Ron; she looks as if she's crying.

So she does care what people say about her; she just pretends she doesn't hear them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's really strange that Hermione's missing classes – she must be really sick.

**WE NEVER HAD A HALLOWE'EN FEAST IN PRIVET DRIVE.**

**THIS IS WONDERFUL.**

**[Quirrel: ...thought you ought to know...]**

Why that man ever wanted to teach really beats me. He's the biggest wimp I've ever come across, and that includes that kid who used to run away from Dudders all the time. At least I never fainted.

It'll be good finishing the feast up in Griffindor tower. The troll won't know the password to get in. He wouldn't know a 'pig snout' if it bit him. He probably goes around tickling sleeping dragons.

**Oh, oh! Hermione's in the toilet and doesn't know we have to go to the dormitories. We'll have to find her and bring her back without meeting the troll. At least it's in the dungeons.**

**So that's all, folks!**


End file.
